


he would have preferred the intimacy of your touch

by alcibiades



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcibiades/pseuds/alcibiades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2014. Graphite, watercolor, ink, & acrylic on Fabriano hot press watercolor paper, approx 7x9”.</p>
<p>Companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1613462"><i>he had never felt more lost...</i></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	he would have preferred the intimacy of your touch

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my work at <http://dorkbait.tumblr.com>


End file.
